


*Gun Emoji*

by CrawlingFlesh



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode V: Empire Strikes Back
Genre: Alternate Universe - Alternate Timeline, Consensual Violence, Gun Fucking, Gun Kink, M/M, Minor Injuries, Squirting, Trans Male - Han Solo, Vaginal Penetration, light bloodplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 11:49:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5927284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrawlingFlesh/pseuds/CrawlingFlesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate Timeline. Boba Fett came to see his boy toy Han Solo for some rough and wild fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	*Gun Emoji*

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, I am so sorry.

It had been so long since Han Solo had something like this. He had to admit, it excited him a lot more than he cared to admit to the bounty hunter, so he chose not to. That stupid grin was enough to let the near silent man know what he liked anyway. It said a lot more than his words ever could. “So, you missed me or did your boyfriend finally let you come pay me a visit?”

 

Boba Fett stayed quiet for a moment as he always did, before cooly answering. “We’re not here for pleasantries, Solo.”

 

For once his blaster was in his holster, Han noticed. Something about it just made him more eager; Boba seemed to give him some credit he deserved and finally trusted him enough to not want to shoot him on sight. The brunette waltzed up to him and still held that silly smile, now contorting into a goofy smirk. He was more than aware that he was way too close for what the bounty hunter preferred. “Come on, Fett, we’ve been at this for years now. When are you gonna loosen up and try to know me like I know you?” He joked as he pushed a finger against the green chest plate.

 

Bad joke. He braced himself expectantly.

 

As Han had predicted, he found himself face down on the floor before he had time to blink. He wasn’t even sure how he managed to get there but already could taste blood, biting his lip in arousal as he felt his groin throb. Rough start, he liked that.

 

He looked over his shoulder up at Boba and licked the corner of his lip, smiling as he felt a sting when his tongue slid over the split. “You’re being real tender today, you know.” He was asking for more.

 

A gloved hand grabbed Han by his collar to pick him off the floor just to slam him against the tiles, groans of both pain and twisted pleasure swirling around Boba’s head from the smuggler. Boba released him and kicked the man over, the toe spikes from his boots digging into the other man’s flesh. Han was now facing him. Even with the blood smeared across his face from his mouth and now nose, he smiled. He wasn’t going to beg, but he knew how to manipulate Boba enough and his smile was key. The smile that nearly screamed “more please!”, that goofy ass smile that teased the bounty hunter.

 

Boba Fett got the hint and straddled his chest, planting his knees on Han’s elbows while cocking back a fist. ‘ _ Oh, thank the maker… _ ’ was all Han could think before seeing stars. Repeatedly it was one heavy, slow punch after another. Each time the smuggler felt the gloved knuckles against his face he only felt himself get more and more wet, his hips twitching up as his clit began to throb. The man soon stopped throwing his punches after three (four? Han couldn’t be quite so sure) blows, sitting back to look at the mess. After a moment, Boba was off him again and pulled out a curved blade, seeming quite pleased at the weapon. The sharpened steel tugged at the hem of Han’s shirt, revealing his soft skin before beginning to cut away the fabric as it made its way closer to his collar. Boba teased him with the sides of the knife as Han whimpered softly, goosebumps appearing as his chest rose and fell. It was then that Boba turned the blade and slid it gently down his chest, past Han’s existing scars just enough to create small beads of blood and force Han’s breath to hitch. The tip of the blade circled his nipples which caused the smuggler to moan louder than either man had expected.

 

Han couldn’t see it, but he could  _ feel _ the bastard smirking under that visor. It didn’t matter at that point, it obvious how much he was enjoying himself by his now-soaked pants. Han wished Boba was just as exposed as he was, at least by removing that damn codpiece for once…

 

“What do you want, Solo?” Boba asked coldly, as impersonal as he could manage.

 

“Your warmest hugs and kisses, dickhead.” Han knew Boba loved his playful banter. He was right. The moment he had almost started praying for had finally come.

 

Boba Fett peeled down Solo’s pants, exposing his bare flesh and consequently the wet mess. Han spread his legs as wide as he could and held his thighs to his chest, wanting Boba to have as much access as he needed. The gloves came off, rough hands now spreading his pussy, his thumb catching the fluids and ran up against his lips. His thumb rubbed against his engorged clit a few times while Boba’s other hand searched for something on his back; already Han melting just from the minimal and direct attention he received. Han tilted his head back and getting a better grip on his thighs once he felt Boba’s hand leave him, starting to relax as he felt something cool and metal against his lips. Han peeked at what it was Boba was up to, his heart racing at what he saw. The barrel of his blaster rifle now getting coated in his juices and even rubbing against his clit. Boba had never done this before or even proposed the idea, but Solo couldn’t help but feel desperate for it. He was already absolute filth and too invested in the sexual side of danger; finally being able to live out one of his fantasies was too good to pass up.

 

“Hey, you gonna wrap that thing?” The smuggler jest. Boba looked at the man for a moment, then removed the ammo cartridge as well as the cell in the chamber. He returned the gun to its previous position, running along his lips before gently pushing against Han’s entrance and would earn a gasp. “I forgot how much of an asshole you can be. So are you gonna fuck me with it or what?”

 

There was silence and that was fine, Han was finally sick of talking. The barrel pushed against his opening and almost too easily stretched its way inside of him. Fett pushed the barrel as deep as it could go as Han whimpered and arched his back, his hand already playing with his clit as the rifle moved in and out of him slowly. The ribbed texture of the barrel and cool metal was everything he had hoped for, moaning and whining as it pushed against his cervix, Boba thrusting it harder into him. It didn’t take long for Boba to get the hint and thrust his favored rifle faster into Han, enjoying the sound of the brunette begging for more and whimpering his name. The bounty hunter almost couldn’t believe how quickly Solo had turned to putty and moved his hips back against the weapon, his own hand working himself faster. 

 

“Please… Oh fuck, I’m… I’m so close…” There was drool now mixing with the blood around Han’s mouth as he pleaded, biting his lip as the barrel thrust faster and harder into him. It was almost too much for him yet he didn’t want it to stop; he wanted to be fucked by his blaster rifle until he was raw. Unfortunately for Han, his body couldn’t take it and betrayed him. After a few more thrusts he clenched hard around the weapon, forcing Boba to stop being so rough as the other man cried out and his body trembled; cum squeezing its way from out around the barrel as Han squirted onto the rifle and Boba’s hand. The bounty hunter waited for him to relax enough to safely remove the heavily textured weapon and would put it to the side, wrapping his arms around Han and pulled him upright. Fett looked at the other man’s damage features through his visor.

 

“...I’ll patch you up.”

 

Han smirked as he felt Boba’s bare hand wipe some of the blood away from his mouth and nose. The gesture more affectionate than the bounty hunter seemed to be aware of. He leaned his head against Boba’s chest plate then as he gave his best impression of a teenage boy. “Love you too, tinhead.”


End file.
